Yours Alone
by Anake14
Summary: Deidara's always been an outcast. Whether in school or around his family, he knows he's different, but he wants to find someone who will see him for who he is and be loved with such devotion is could be a love story in the making. M/M ItaDei Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Yours Alone

A/N: I listened to I Wanna be Loved Like That by Shenandoah for inspiration for this fic…it really shows. There's a playlist of songs I listened to for this, but that was the main inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Deidara's always been an outcast. Whether in school or around his family, he knows he's different, but he wants to find someone who will see him for who he is and be loved with such devotion is could be a love story in the making. M/M ItaDei Two-shot

Chapter 1: Beautiful Lies and Ugly Truths

Deidara walked alone up the hill to the bus stop. He'd lived in the same neighborhood most of his life and at this point it was safe to say he was a loner. He lined his eyes with eye-liner, grew his hair out long, painted his nails, and wore layered clothing of fishnet long sleeve shirts, black t-shirts, black pants, and combat boots. Believe it or not it wasn't a statement. He was just comfortable and far be it from anyone else to try and understand a male being so comfortable and confident in his own sexuality.

Or lack thereof as it were. Deidara had known he was pansexual and just never bothered to advertise it. He wasn't openly interested in anyone, why should he be? They were immature and a relationship like that was bound to crash and burn nearly as soon as it started and he hated the thought of wasting his time when it could be better spent working with clay or on sculptures.

Deidara scowled as he caught sight of Sasori. Sasori and he were similar to an extent. They both loved art but with differing views and had a similar style of dress.

Whispers flittered through the school about the Valentine's Dance, dates, dresses, and the immature beliefs and expectations of that ridiculous notion of love had Deidara frowning with the beginnings of a headache. Shaking his head a bit, trying to clear his thoughts he walked into Itachi. Itachi was popular, stoic and handsome he was what many of the females and males fantasized about; even Deidara would admit he could see the appeal of the strong and silent type.

"Sorry," Deidara muttered as he backed away and went around the Uchiha, not bothering to wait for a response.

If he had bothered to look at Itachi he might have caught the piercing stare that watched him leave before Itachi walked off to his own class.

Deidara let out a sigh as the last school bell rang. Finally, there was some peace to work on his sculptures. He worked the clay carefully, molding it, not really giving it shape but letting it take form as it would.

By the time the extra hour he had with the teacher was up he could make out the basics of some sort of animal in his sculpture. He was inordinately pleased by it despite his own puzzlement on what the form might actually me. Unwilling to take another bus back home he decided to walk and take a short cut through the cemetery.

As he walked through the cemetery he caught sight of an old man kneeling beside a grave with flowers and he couldn't help but ask, "Isn't it a few days early for that?"

The old man looked at the young teen, a smile on his face as he replied to Deidara's sudden question. "No, it's not. Today, is a good day, a day for remembrance. I made her a promise, our bond surpassed the disapproval of many for a great many years, and today marks seven years that she's been gone. I devoted my life to her and she returned that. We loved each other and gave each other enough to fight for that love because we believed in it. Never let anyone tell you something as pure as love is wrong."

Deidara nodded. "Thank you for the advice elder."

The elder nodded and returned to speaking with the woman he had loved. Deidara couldn't help the thought that perhaps love wasn't so superficial if that man had found someone who fought for it with him. His devotion was pure and it made something in Deidara ache with want. He wanted to be loved like that.

As Deidara continued his walk someone pulled up alongside him.

"Do you require a ride to the community?"

Deidara turned to the owner of the car startled as he took in the form of Itachi with wary eyes.

"Are you asking me?" Deidara asked confused.

Itachi smirked. "There's no one else who lives near and I figure you've quite the walk, so I thought to offer."

Deidara shrugged. "Sure."

He got into the car and Itachi pulled back onto the road, a strum of music played in the background Deidara vaguely recognized as Melissa Ethridge's song I'm the Only One.

"So why the walk?" Itachi asked.

Deidara shrugged. "The only time I can work on sculptures or with clay in general is at school. I have an agreement with the teacher for an extra hour after school as long as my grades stay up and he doesn't tell my parents."

Itachi looked at him puzzled. Deidara sighed. "My parents don't approve of art. They approve even less of my sense of fashion…actually I'm pretty sure they disapprove of all the things that make up _me_ as a person since I don't think they've ever praised a thing I've done."

Itachi looked vaguely understanding at that. "My father wishes me to take his place in the department once I graduate. Wants me to go to academy and become an officer."

"You don't want that." Deidara stated more than asked. He recognized Itachi's expression. It was one of silent suffering and acceptance.

"No, I don't," he confirmed. "When I graduate I'm going to leave. I have a full scholarship to a university for the pre-med program."

"I want to go for art…my parents want me to be a lawyer," Deidara admitted. "There's this art school that's seen my work and is offering a scholarship."

Itachi looked curious.

"It's the Suna Academy of the Arts," Deidara clarified.

Itachi nodded in acknowledgment, his eyes on the road and sneaking peeks at Deidara through use of the mirrors. "I have one to Konoha's Medical Academy that's just a few hours from there."

"Why are you telling me this Itachi? Before today we've never spoken, hell I don't think you even noticed me. Just today I bump into you and then you offer me a ride…why?" asked Deidara.

"I've noticed you. I may not take art, but I take music and stay after school to practice and I've seen you around. I got curious and asked your teacher about your work, he said you might not continue after high school so he lets you use it to express yourself as best he knows you can," Itachi said.

"But why? What makes you so interested in me?" Deidara repeated frustrated.

Itachi pulled over to a parking area for a local park and stopped the car. "You do not see yourself as I do. You have talent and act as you are without care to what others think. You would rather show the world an ugly truth than let them believe a beautiful lie. You are the most interesting and fascinating person I have ever come across. That is what interests me."

Deidara was stunned into silence and Itachi pulled back onto the road spending the rest of the drive in silence. Deidara only briefly wondered how Itachi knew where his home was without him saying, but he filed it away mentally under Itachi's far more perceptive state of mind. No one else had understood that Deidara was making a statement and no one had ever put it in a manner so bluntly it was almost painful.

Deidara secretly loved reading. He knew many quotes off the top of his head and what Itachi said resonated with two of the ones that impacted him the most. Ana Monnar once said, I'd rather hear an ugly truth, rather than an obscure lie. Similarly an unknown source says, I would rather be broken by an ugly truth than fall in love with a beautiful lie. No one understood that. Not even he had until he stumbled across a third quote. Corin Nemec once commented that, _What motivates me in art is the ugly and beautiful nature of truth. It has to be truthful and honest, even if it is ugly and grotesque_.

Art filled Deidara's life with truth. It gave him joy and sorrow. It kept him safe and alienated him from those who would treat him as if he were lesser because he enjoys something that so few people ever actually make money from doing. It was never about the money. Deidara couldn't care less if his parents cut him off and never spoke to him again if he could continue with art. Money was nice, but just like all the pretty lies people say, it would be meaningless.

Deidara meant what he said to the old man before Itachi had picked him up. He wanted love, something beautiful, honest, and filled with every broken piece of himself to fit someone just as broken. He wanted that devotion and caring; that bond that could never be torn apart even in death, because it would be proof that he belonged to someone who loved him, flaws and all, and he in turn would do the same.

Itachi stayed on his mind for the rest of the evening and Deidara could only think of the heartache this would surely bring. Sure, Itachi thought he was _interesting_, but beyond that he hadn't actually said he'd like to spend more time with Deidara or hinted to liking him. Just that Deidara was apparently fascinating and they were similar in their desire to not fulfill their parents' wishes.

When Deidara fell asleep that night it was to dreams of an impossible future. Dreams of Itachi and him, their lives by choice and not their parents, as devoted a couple as that old man had said he and his wife were, and it all seemed so perfect.

A/N: I haven't updated anything in forever…so here's what's happening. To Begin Anew is going to be finished in the next few days. I have a poll up and am going to work on my stories exclusively one at a time based on the results of the poll at the end of the month. I will also work on a few side projects and one shots, but I will primarily be working on the already there chapter stories for Hetalia and a few Supernatural oneshots until I get back into the swing of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Yours Alone

A/N: I listened to I Wanna be Loved Like That by Shenandoah for inspiration for this fic…it really shows. There's a playlist of songs I listened to for this, but that was the main inspiration. Happy Valentine's Day! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: Deidara's always been an outcast. Whether in school or around his family, he knows he's different, but he wants to find someone who will see him for who he is and be loved with such devotion is could be a love story in the making. M/M ItaDei Two-shot

Chapter 2: Love is Worth It

Deidara awoke confused by his dreams. Before yesterday he had never dreamed of a future with anyone from the high school. No one had understood, yet somehow Itachi had. Itachi had seen through to Deidara himself and acknowledged what he was doing. Somehow that _mattered_ and damned if Itachi taking notice wasn't something that had Deidara's heart skipping a beat and his stomach turning in knots.

Itachi was the unapproachable. Males and females alike were jealous of Itachi, he had looks, grades, and all of it came to him seemingly effortlessly through his family. Not that that was quite the truth if his family was anything like Deidara's was than it was obvious that Itachi himself put the time and effort into himself, into his future, his music, and his own passions.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he finished putting on his shoes and grabbing his bag so he could head out.

"Yes?" Deidara answered.

Itachi stood in front of him. "Care for a ride to school, rather than take the bus?"

Deidara stared, taken aback by the offer. He had thought yesterday to be a onetime thing, and yet here Itachi was in front of his door offering him a ride. He nodded his head in ascent slowly. "Thank you, Itachi-san."

Itachi shrugged, but said nothing on the matter.

When they arrived at the school whispers broke out among the students already present.

"Is that _Deidara_ with Itachi?"

"…outcast with someone so popular?"

"Is Itachi playing…"

"…in a relationship? No way…"

"Deidara."

Deidara turned to the voice startled. "Oh, Sasori-san…you startled me."

"You started chaos. I will not tolerate your presence if you insist on this."

Deidara snorted. "It's not exactly my fault they're spreading rumors. They're stupid."

"They are petty children who have yet to grow up. Of course they are stupid," Sasori stated flatly.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi called out as he jumped onto Deidara's back. "Is it true? You came here with Itachi-san today? Does he know you have a _cru_-"

Deidara smacked a hand over Tobi's mouth blushing. "I _do not_ Tobi, now silence yourself or I will do it for you."

Tobi nodded slowly.

Sasori snorted at Deidara's words. "You do like him, don't bother denying it. Your actions towards Tobi were juvenile and unwarranted. Either do something about it yourself or stop pining after the man."

"Sasori," Deidara practically whined. "Please, both of you, just stop. Let's not talk about this, please."

"Fine. I still require details about how this came to be."

"Later," Deidara promised as the bell for class rang and they hurried off.

At lunch Sasori found Deidara easily and sat beside him. "Well?"

"He gave me a ride home and we talked yesterday," Deidara started reluctantly before giving in completely and just saying the truth. "He showed up on my doorstep this morning and offered a ride. I agreed. That's it."

Sasori stared at Deidara skeptically. "If you say so, but I think there is more to this."

"You always think there is more," Deidara sighed. "How is your painting coming along?"

"It will be complete for the spring collection and will be ready just in time for the showing at the local art galla," Sasori said, pleased by the progress he had finally made.

Deidara nodded. "That's good. I'm happy for you."

Sasori's grandparents were supportive of his artistic endeavors and tried to support Deidara as well but Deidara knew in his heart that he would never have the same unconditional love and support from his parents as Sasori received from his grandparents and so tried to distance himself from such familial affection. "I do not understand why you refuse to showcase your own work. While we may not agree on art for the most part, I admit yours has its own appeal."

Deidara shook his head. "I won't set myself up Sasori. I don't want to build up my hopes."

Sasori lightly hit him over the head. "It's not building up your hopes. My grandparents think you have talent and show promise. You've been offered a scholarship at Suna's University. That's more than hope."

"I just can't Sasori…please, drop it?"

"Very well."

"I think Dei-senpai's work is haunting and beautiful," Tobi put in, appearing on Deidara's other side.

Deidara sighed, half in amusement and half in exasperation. "Not you as well Tobi…"

"Is this like why you won't just tell Itachi-san…" before Tobi could finish he was cut off by the arrival of said person.

"Tell me what?" Itachi asked.

Deidara jumped back startled and partially used Sasori as a shield. Sasori smirked in amusement while Tobi promptly ran in the other direction from Itachi.

"You have got to stop appearing out of nowhere Itachi-san," Deidara sighed as he relaxed.

Itachi shrugged. "What do you need to tell me?"

Deidara shook his head. "It is nothing Itachi-san."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but turned away and walked off leaving Sasori and Deidara in silence.

"You have got it bad."

Deidara promptly flushed and buried his head in his hands. With friends like his who needed enemies? His friends would embarrass the hell out of him to death before he could do anything with his life.

Sasori smirked and patted Deidara's shoulder. "You should talk to him at least. Tell him now while there's a chance, I mean, what's one valentine among the many?"

Having said his piece Sasori walked off.

Deidara contemplated before pulling out some paper and writing a playlist. No one knew his music preferences so Itachi wouldn't recognize them as strictly his own, and it doubled as an anonymous confession.

_Dear Itachi-kun,_

_I will never possess the courage to confess in person. I will admit I am a bit of a coward. But to express my sincerity of feelings I have listed a few songs that describe my feelings. I don't know if you will accept them or not, but at least this way I know I have said something._

_Dracula: The Musical – Please Don't Make Me Love You_

_Jason Walker – If I Told You_

_He Is We – Prove You Wrong_

_Brittany Ray – Love is Worth It_

_Jason Walker – You Fill My Heart_

_Faith Hill – Lost_

_Daniel Bedingfield – If You're Not the One_

_Landon Pigg – Falling in Love at a Coffeshop_

_Heartless – Yours Alone_

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

Deidara sighed as he folded the letter and slipped it into Itachi's locker. There. Whatever happened now, fate would be the dictator, because Deidara knew he couldn't hold out for hope any longer. He had hoped his parents would see his love and aspiration. He had hoped for acceptance of who he was at school and only had few friends who could see that. Asking for more, wanting more, hoping for it was breaking him. He could no longer hold out for hope.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and Deidara worked on his sculpture enthusiastically, loving how it formed and shaped beneath his fingers and hands. Putting feeling into something tangible and just letting him bring forth some small part of him into existence as something else.

As he stared at his work though, it did not feel like it was him he was bringing into existence. His heart clenched as he recognized two creatures that took form beneath the apparently half living tree he had also somehow created. A wolf and a raven, scavengers and messengers, both portrayed in ancient cultures as creatures of night, visions, death, and protection.

He could recognize the characteristics of Itachi and himself that had led to this, the half life they were living, the want for more, the expressive desire for the right to choose what they want, and yet there was that denial, that though that said they would never be able to have it, no matter what they wished. Just as Deidara would not have Itachi.

A knock on the classroom door had Deidara looking up.

"Itachi?" he questioned.

Itachi strode toward him and pulled him into a kiss.

Deidara gaped as Itachi released him. "Bu-What?"

"You're letter. No matter how anonymous or detached you made it to be you are the only one in this school with that handwriting, the only one who could choose music that resounds within me and fits both our personalities so perfectly that I would know to understand," Itachi said passionately. "You use words like they are art, you could be a writer, a sculptor, a painter, whatever you want and use all that creativity and turn it into something beautiful that resonates in people's souls. You're brilliant Deidara…besides, you are the only one that listens to that range of music."

Deidara couldn't help it as his lips curled into a smile and he started giggling before it turned into laughter. "So what does this mean?"

"It means we follow our dreams. I'll be yours and you'll be mine. I'll support you in whatever you want," Itachi stated.

Deidara looked down at the sculpture. It wasn't finished…but it looked perfect, like it was meant to be that way. Imperfectly perfect and it would stay that way, he decided.

Things slowly changed. People didn't stop judging him, thinking he had hoodwinked the Uchiha or blackmailed Itachi into being with him, but he didn't care. He finally allowed Sasori to put his work out for the art show, the wolf and raven beneath the tree one out of a few other pieces, such as the red-tailed hawk and Alaskan husky sculptures.

"I never thought this was possible," Deidara sighed leaning into Itachi.

"What?"

"That I'd ever be here with you, that I could be yours."

"You are mine and mine alone."

"Yours alone, love. Where you go I will follow, your dreams, mine, together. You are mine and I am yours alone."

Itachi pulled Deidara towards him in a kiss. It was every bit as passionate as the first they had shared that had shocked Deidara, but it was also sweet and so full of a beautiful promise for a future. A future of ugly truths and beautiful ones, a life without the lies that others would hide behind, but it was their future and one they wanted together.

A/N: I haven't updated anything in forever…so here's what's happening. To Begin Anew is going to be finished in the next few days. I have a poll up and am going to work on my stories exclusively one at a time based on the results of the poll at the end of the month. I will also work on a few side projects and one shots, but I will primarily be working on the already there chapter stories for Hetalia and a few Supernatural oneshots until I get back into the swing of things.


End file.
